Child of Leni
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Leni Loud has 2 relationships, 1 with Chaz a shop assistant and another with Lee who is a rugby league player who plays for Castleford, all is good until Leni is pregnant, who is the father and what happens to Leni in all this.
1. Chapter 1: Leni finds out

**Here we go, this occurs 4 years after the Loud House:**

Leni has started to feel a bit ill recently and whilst on her date with Chaz she puked and complained of a stomachache and it got to the point when Chaz got Leni to the emergency ward.

Leni didn't want to go, she wanted to be with her Chazzy on her ideal date, but her vomiting made it harder to convince Chaz to not take her to the emergency ward.

They went inside and did some tests and soon they came back with the results.

"What's wrong with Her doc" said Chaz

"well how do I put this, Leni Loud your pregnant" said Doc

Both were celebrating, but Leni had her doubts 'what happens if he finds out'

A few months prior, a 20 year old Leni had been to England on a 12 month course, there she dated a Rugby League star named Lee Pontogate who was a few months older than her and who just had just ran for 10000 yards in 1 game for the Castleford Tigers which whom he was still playing for.

Leni hadn't formally dumped him either as she wanted to marry or at least be in a relationship with both, Chaz was her rock and her angel, whilst Lee was her little speedster and someone who she would climb over the moon for.

However one night after a Tigers win and Leni got an A in her fashion designs course and they both celebrated at their friends house party which started with everybody getting drunk and Leni decided to have sex with Lee (unprotected).

Back to now and Leni was excited and nervous, what will she tell her family and what if Chaz isn't the father, her and Chaz had sex 2 months ago (also unprotected). How will Chaz react with Lee or how they would react with Leni. Only time can tell.

Leni decided to tell her family of her pregnancy, only Lori had moved out and had been engaged with Bobby (to the misery of Clyde) which she was fine with as she wanted to tell her separately as they were like best friends of all (except when it came to clothes and sometimes Lenis stupidity).

Leni arrived at her house

"Ive got an urgent family announcement" shouted Leni before nearly puking

"what is it" said all of them

"I'm pregnant" said Leni

All of them were shocked and happy for Leni, Lynn Sr couldn't believe he would be a young grandfather and Rita was ecstatic for her 2nd oldest daughter

They were all jubilant and after it all died down when Leni asked for some alone time in the Park (as the Loud house isn't private at all).

At the Park, Leni phones Lee

 **Phone Call to Lee Starts**

"Heya Lee" said Leni

"Hiya Leni, how are you" said Lee

"I'm really good, but I've got something to tell you" said Leni

"What is it sweetieby" said Lee

"I'm pregnant" said Leni

Lee was shocked, he couldn't believe Leni was pregnant.

"Wait do you think it was from the party" said Lee

"Possibly I think your the father of my child" said Leni

"Do some DNA tests and then call me for the results" said Lee

"Okay Lee, good luck for your game against Wigan tonight my little cupcake" said Leni

"Thanks Leni, ill promise I'll win and be a good father" said Lee

"Bye Lee Boo Boo Bear" said Leni

"Goodbye honey" said Lee

 **End of Phone Call**

Leni then gave Lori a phone call

 **Phone call to Lori starts:**

"Hey Lori" said Leni

"Hey Leni" said Lori

"How are you" said Leni

"what do you want" said Lori

"oh nothing, I just want to tell you something" said Leni

"what is it Leni" said Lori

"I'm pregnant" said Leni

"Oh that's literally wonderful haha, Auntie Lori wants to see her new little muffin, have you chosen a name" said Lori

"I haven't as I don't know if it will be a baby boy or girl" said Leni

"You should come around sometime Leni, we can catch up on all we've missed with her adventures without seeing each other" said Lori

"When do you want to see me" said Leni

"Maybe tomorrow" said Lori

"sure thing" said Leni

 **End of Phone call**

Lee would end up beating Wigan 42-21 and it qualified Castleford for the Super League postseason.

Lee afterwards went to the changing room and revealed to his team that his girlfriend was pregnant which he recieved a lot of congrats and banter from teammates.


	2. Chapter 2: Lenis life and loves

**Here we go:**

Leni has just finished wandering in the Park phoning people, she had told everyone about the pregnancy and was nervous.

Leni has been nervous wreck ever since she was 17, she had so much stress from the exams, that she nearly had a nervous breakdown, people just thought it was dumbness that was causing panic and disregarded it.

It all came to ahead during Loris 19th birthday as it was after Leni had received her exam results (which she failed), she lashed out at Lori and then after knocking her to the floor with blood on Loris nose, Leni collapsed and started crying.

Instead of just sending her to a psychiatrist or somebody, her parents decided the best way to deal with her was to send her to England as it was believed it would help her.

Instead it made her feel worse as the culture felt very strange to Leni and made her feel like she was a foreigner.

Thats when Lee came in to her life.

Lee was a very nice and humble guy who happened to be very gifted at Rugby, he loved the sport (as well as English Football), he showed Leni all of the cultures of England and how everything worked.

He even protected her.

one day a pair gangsters approached Leni and threatened to mug her, when Lee stepped in with his teammates and beat the gangsters up and actually put one of them in the bin. Afterwards he continuously hugged her and kissed her all night to make sure she was safe.

Overtime they dated and became a couple, Lee would attend Lenis Fashion shows and Leni would attend his Super League matches, they both loved being there for each other.

Leni before and after England was and still is in a relationship with Chaz who despite working as a lowly job, was still wanting the best for Leni, making sure that she is ok and soon plans to live with Leni.

However both had their flaws, Lee despite being a massive rugby player was also quite quiet, was quite timid and was seemed to be always busy (he is a professional athlete after all). Chaz on the other hand had become too overprotective and some might say dominating, he would constantly text Leni to see what she was doing (Leni had to lie whilst being with Lee), he also once hit Leni after a massive arguement which meant that Leni was scared of him, but she still loves him despite this.

Truth be told, Leni was too nice to dump either of them, despite the changes of her personality other the years, the two things remaining she had from she was 16 was that she had a passion for fashion and a heart of gold. She would give all that she could for her boyfriends, Both did payback quite nicely, Lee with Castleford gear and Expensive jewellery and Chaz with fashionable clothes and scarfs. However Leni didn't like or want to use them, she loved them because of who they are and gave them gifts as well as being there for them when times are low despite both of them living in two different countries.

After the Park Leni went back home where she rested until early in the morning

 **3AM**

Leni woke up and went under her bed to find a bottle of whiskey and a whiskey glass, then she snuck onto the Loud Family treehouse (Bart Simpson style) and starting to drink to calm the nerves, she was hoping things would get good.

she got a call, it's from Lee

 **Phone call to Lee:**

"Hello" said Leni

"Hi Leni, guess what" said Lee

"what Lee" said Leni

"I've been selected to play for England" said Lee

"Oh gosh well done Lee, hope to have a good time (BURP)" said Leni starting to sound drunk

"Are you drunk Leni" said Lee sounding concerned

"nah hun, I'm fine" slurred Leni

"Leni, you ok, please tell me" said Lee

"yeah I'm fine Lee, just fine" said Leni

"Just tell me what's up" said Lee

"I feel stressed, I'm gonna tell you something, please don't tell anyone" said Leni

"What is it tell me" said Lee

"Well before I went to England, I was in a relationship with a guy named Chaz" said Leni

"Go on" said Lee

"Well I forgot to dump him and now he creepily trying to stalk me, constant texts and he, he he hit me" said Leni bursting into tears

"Leni, why is he doing this to you and why haven't you dumped or told anyone" said Lee

"I'm scared of him, I think he's going to kill me one day if I'm unlucky" said Leni

"Leni, don't you worry if that Chaz ever dares hurt you, I will sought him out, don't worry" said Lee

"Okay Lee," said Leni

"Glad you told me, I get worried about you sometimes, you can get very stressed and this hurts me a bit as I want you to be happy, I want you that girl who has a heart of gold and truly cares about everyone, when I play my rugby games, I think about you, when I'm at home, I think about you, or perhaps anywhere I think about you, you are my rock Leni and I would be empty without you Leni, I love you" said Lee

And with this Leni starting to cry and screamed "I love you Lee so so much, you my little superstar and honeybun and in moments like these your so sweet to me, thank you Lee" said Leni

"It's ok, it's ok, I love you too" said Lee

"Love you Lee" said Leni

"Love you too Leni" said Lee

 **Phone call ends**


	3. Chapter 3: a visit to Loris

**Here we go:**

After the phone call, Leni drank the whole bottle and went to bed

 **Next day**

Leni went to Loris house as promised although a little hungover

When she knocked on the door, Lori immediately opened the door and hugged Leni

"Hey Leni" said Lori

"Hi Lori" said Leni

Lori led Leni into her living room which had a very post modernist sought of look, Leni liked it

"Love your room" said Leni

"Thank you, took me weeks to do it all up" said Lori

"That's cool, if I came over, it would took days" said Leni

"Probably, so what are you going to call the baby" said Lori

"Well I was thinking a Laura if it's a girl or Brian if it's a boy" said Leni

"Very nice, so who is the father" said Lori

Leni got nervous, Not many of Hernandez family knew of Lee but heard that he was a really nice person from England of Lenis age, so Leni had to tell her grudgingly

"Well remember when I went to England" said Leni

"Yes, go on" said Lori

"Well I dating Lee and..." said Leni before being cut off by Lori

"You mean that Lee is the father" said Lori

"It could be him or Chaz" said Leni

"Hang on, aren't you in a relationship with Chaz" said Lori

"Yeah I guess" said Leni

"Leni don't you know how deep in trouble you could be in" said Lori

"A little bit" said Leni in confusion

"well if Chaz finds out you've been cheating on him or what if they both break up with you, you may lose custody of your child as the courts wouldn't want a cheater looking after a child, I cant believe this Leni, at least dump one of them first before having sex you idiot, you literally don't care, don't you, if they both fight and one of them dies, you could sent to prison as you are the reason there fighting, I want you to do me a favour or I'm telling mom and dad" said Lori

"What, anything but tell mom and dad" said Leni now weeping

"Get the DNA results as quick as possible and choose between one of them Leni, I know you've got a heart of gold, but loving more than one boy can cause problems Leni, Pick one or I'm telling the parents and you are to never come here again" shouted Lori

"Fine Ok I will, if you want me gone, I'll go" said Leni sounding worthless

Lori hated seeing Leni sad and soon said "Leni come here" in a warm tone

Leni did so only for Lori to hug her

"I love you Leni, you know that we are best friends and sisters Leni, I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you Leni, sorry I may have acted up at you, but you need to sought your shit out otherwise things will get worse, but if you do go very low, I can help you, you know that" said Lori

"Didn't you say that I wasn't allowed here" said Leni

"I was kidding there, truth be told, I just wouldn't be happy with you ok" said Lori

"Ok, I will do those things" said Leni

"Good girl Leni" said Lori


	4. Chapter 4: Recession

**Here we go:**

Leni had just been around Loris which had been a tense afternoon for both of them, Leni was starting to realise she was in either a win/lose situation or a lose/lose situation as she was in two relationships.

 **2 months later**

Leni had been a mixture of happy and upset over the past 2 months, Chaz was nicer to her (probably due to the pregnancy) and Lee was talking to her by phone, in fact a Leni had visited England for a few days to be with Lee and watched him in his game against Toronto.

After her trip to England , Leni had started to struggle in the fashion business, the supplier to her designer company had filed for Chapter 7 Bankruptcy and this left Leni without any material and soon or later Lenis business Fab Clothes started to really struggle and were only kept going by Lenis reslaiance and budgeting, but soon or later the company may go the way of Ames or Blockbuster, Bankrupt.

 **In Castleford 3 weeks after**

Lee was at his apartment in Castleford, chomping on some crisps and a pint of larger and then he turned on the news, it was announced that a recession had hit the world and now small companies are collapsing left right and centre.

Lee was shocked by the news, it meant a pay cut for him which isn't good, but Leni could be facing serious bankruptcy right now, Lee was sure though that Leni would go through after all she had told him stories of how she cut costs to stay a float and made small profits per month which is always a good thing right.

A few hours later after Emmerdale, Yorkshire Televison (ITV had allowed the return of regionalisation of ITV) aired an news bulletin.

"Hello today the Bank of Royal Michigan has collapsed with debts of £2.5 Billion which means businesses have gone bust and here Scott Sterling with the report, (Scott Sterling) Hello Ann it is revealed the true repracutions of this recession, And the list of biggest borrowed and now in debt include: Mega Corp (£2 Million), Fab Clothes (£1.5 Million) "

Lee turned off the television and thought 'Leni is gonna be ok, she may be able to pay off the debts'

Lee turned the television back on

Scott continued with his list and then a shocking announcement was made

"Breaking news just come in, Fab Clothes Inc have filed for chapter 7 bankruptcy and Leni Loud has arrested on charges of fraud towards the banks"

With this news, the televison was turned off again, Lee was mortified, but he felt his heart ache, Leni could be serving time in prison and possibly with his baby boy or girl

Lee got up and attempted to get to his phone in his kitchen, but he soon grasped his heart and collapsed before making it.

Lee had a heart attack

He had a game tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5: Bankruptcy

**Here we go**

The day before the recession, Leni Loud was panicking, her company had run out of funds and was now had to borrow a massive loan from her local bank the Bank of Royal Michigan (which she had no idea how to pay it back) which now meant her company was inevitably having to pay back.

Luckily the day before the recession, her company made a small profit, but nothing could prepare for the recession.

 **Next Day**

Leni woke up to her morning to her alarm clock, she had a day off and wanted to get everything under account and under control before relaxing, she wanted to take that DNA test to prove who was the father of her child (She forgot and now Chaz and Lee were begging her to do it), Leni had breakfast and while eating it, she turned on the TV.

"Hello this is Royal Woods News and here today, a recession had begun and now The Bank of Royal Michigan has collapsed"

As she soon as she heard the news, her jaw dropped

Because she hadn't payed back, it was seen as fraud as the bank had collapsed and this meant that Leni was a criminal and maybe the baby might be put into foster care after it's born, who knows.

Leni now knew what she had to do and at 12pm, she along with her company Fab Clothes Inc filed for Chapter 7 Bankruptcy which meant she was bankrupt, penniless and in poverty.

She cried as she filled in the bankruptcy papers as now her dream had vanished in a brink of an eye because of her supplier going bust, Lack of other suppliers around, profits drying up, Borrowing from bank and now having the bank collapse and her debt in the hands of the federal government.

at 1pm Leni heard a loud knock on her door, she was expecting either her family or the bailiffs, but when she opened the door, it was a surprise

It was the IRS and the Police

"Hello is this Leni Loud" said the IRS Man

"Yes it is" said Leni visibly upset

"Well put your hands behind your back" said The Policeman

Leni did such

"Leni Loud your under arrest for Fraud of $1.5 Million against the IRS, anything you say will be used against you in court" said The Policeman

Leni couldn't believe it, she was being arrested for crime that usually ends with people going to prison, when she was younger she was taught that only bad people go to jail, although her mom went to jail for a few days years ago for parking offences, but now Leni was now in her own eyes a bad person and with this, she felt worthless

She was put in a police van and driven to a detention centre, awaiting trial


	6. Chapter 6: Reactions to the arrest

**Here we go:**

 **Parents reaction to Lenis arrest:**

On the day of the recession, Both of the parents had been working, they had managed to keep their jobs as they were both high performers, As they got home at 5pm, they recieved a text from Lori.

"Have you heard the news" texted Lori

"What about the recession" texted Lynn Sr

"Yes, turn on the TV NOW, IMPORTANT" texted Lori

Lynn Sr did exactly that, only to find something horrifying

"Today the recession had claimed its victims, but none so greater than Leni Loud who was arrested for Fraud of $1.5 Million against the IRS which she borrowed a day prior from the Bank of Royal Michigan which has now collapsed, her company has reportedly filed for Chapter 7 Bankruptcy and the court case will be heard in a week" said TV annoucer

Lynn Srs look was mortified

Rita was in the dining room when Lynn Sr called her

"Honey I've got something to tell you" said Lynn Sr weeping

"What is it" said Rita

"Leni has been arrested" said Lynn Sr

"What for" said Rita

"Fraud, apparently she owes the IRS 1.5 millions dollars as the bam she borrowed yesterday collapsed and also her company has gone into Chapter 7 bankruptcy " said Lynn Sr

"It can't be, it's Leni she can't be" said Rita

"Honey, there is nothing we can do" said Lynn Sr

 **Loris reaction:**

Lori found out before her parents (one of the texts maybe a dead giveaway), but she found out about 4:38PM.

Lori had got home from her job as an executive, Lori managed to keep her job, but her company lost a lot of money, not enough to go into bankruptcy like Lenis, but enough to present a small loss for the year.

She turned on the TV and her expression changed to horror

It showed Leni getting arrested on video on TV, (while Lynn Sr and Rita's broadcast later on showed just a still image) , The Annoucer said "Here's Leni, she was arrested for Fraud of $1.5 million against the IRS, her company has gone into chapter 7 bankruptcy and..." Lori turned off the TV

Lori couldn't believe it, Leni had gotten arrested and for a crime that Lori couldn't believe Leni was capable of, 'Fraud', that is something gangsters, scammers or Ponzi Schemeists are capable of, but hearing the news that Leni had done it, Lori felt a mixture of sadness, but also disgust of Lenis stupidity.

Bobby came home at about 4:55 and told Lori that Leni borrowed $1.5 Million from the Bank of Royal Michigan which everyone now knows has collapsed and Lenis debt has been given to the IRS who demanded immediate payment and with the Chapter 7 bankruptcy, Leni was unable to pay the debt which the money had been used already the day before to keep the business afloat.

At 5pm Lori texted her parents

 **Chaz's reaction:**

Chaz had just come home from work at 4:30pm , Chaz was layed off by the fashion company as the recession caused the company to cut many jobs and Chaz was one of the victims, he came home upset and annoyed, he was hard working, why couldn't of been Jesse, she never puts any effort in, yet she kept her job (her salary was cheaper than Chaz's), he then turned on the TV and found out on the news.

Chaz watched the same newscast at his house as Lori did at her house, Leni had been arrested, Fraud, Her company had gone bust.

He at first felt depressed looking at her getting arrested, he wanted to spend his life with her with her cuteness and her kindness and had sent a lot of messages to her today which to no answer, which made him feel concerned and he thought that she was cheating on him (Which we the readers know she was cheating on him in England and still was by phone), Chaz was hoping that the child was his and then raise a family, but things may turn a different or darker turn

Later on his bank called telling him that his accounts were frozen and that they wouldn't be unfrozen until his association with Leni Loud ended. This turned Chaz angry at Leni, Leni had ruined him financially and now it wouldn't be long (unless he can find a new bank and job) before the bailiffs come in for his head, he wanted to make Leni pay.

 **The Rest of them**

Luna found out the latest as she was on a rock tour and she silently weeped as she heard the news

Luan and the rest of them was told by her parents, Luan was quiet for the whole month

Lynn was kicked off one of her sports teams as her coach told her that Lenis actions made him sick

Lincoln who was weeping kept calling Lori all that month and would talk about the happy times with Leni

Lucy like Luan was quiet, she didn't speak a whole word in until months after the trial

Lana started to become more cleaner as that is what Leni would of wanted

Lola decided to forfeit a pagent (which Lindsey Sweetwater won) and started becoming nicer to people

Lisa just did the same old thing (her science projects), although she wouldn't talk to anyone and was weeping

Lily (who could now talk and walk) was kept from the news by her parents and siblings fearing it would damage Lily mentally.

 **That Night**

Lee had to deal with the emotions during his game against the Leeds Rhinos, his girlfriend had been arrested and now people were giving him dirty looks in the crowd (all of which Leeds fans)

Despite the emotion, Castleford won 21-14 with Lee scoring the game winning try

The Leeds fans starting singing "There coming for you, there coming for you, the taxman, there coming for you", and "We hate Leni Loud" chants which sickened Lee to the core and made him cry

Castleford fans in respect to Lee counter chanted by singing about Don Revie who was a great manager for Leeds United, but later accused of financial misconduct.

After the game both the Castleford players and head coach comforted Lee in what appeared to be both Lee's and Lenis darkest hour.


	7. Chapter 7: Trial and Service

**Here we go:**

Leni was escorted to the police station via van, there were windows in the vans, barred obviously to prevent escape, she looked out to see an armed escort, as soon as Leni was arrested and was driven past town centre, people spat at her vehicle disgusted at what she had done, it got so bad that the National Guard had to be called and later some of them used to guard the vehicle as well as the FBI and IRS.

Leni eventually arrived at the station and was immediately taken in by four officers, she arrived and was shoved in a cell, awaiting trial, afterwards she was shoved into a medical room where medical officers did a DNA test on who's baby it was and reported it back.

The report though went to the CIA and other administrations such as IRS and FBI who wrote a file on it and concluded the evidence

However they all kept the files secret until the time was right.

 **Meanwhile**

The Super League season had ended, Castleford managed to reach the playoffs, but were blown out by St Helens

After the season Lee used his spare time widely by joining the Royal Marines Reserves which was to both serve his country and to forget about Leni Louis Fraud trial as much as possible.

Immdeiatly after training, Lee was sent to Somalia to deal with the Somali war and the Somalia pirates.

Chaz had trouble finding jobs and after losing weight eventually joined the army as a infantry man, he showed some much resilience, that he got reccomned to Ranger school which he passed the rigorous tests and became a US Army Ranger.

Over a Month after the arrest, the trial began, both Lee and Chaz were on Active Duty, Lee in Somalia and Chaz in Afghanistan, so none of them could attend, Some of Lenis family attended, Lori, Luan, Lincoln, Lana, Lola and Lisa all attended, Luna was in the UK, Lynn was embarrassed at Leni and didn't want to associate herself with her, Lucy was depressed and Lily was being babysat by Albert.

Leni was tried in case known as 'United States of America vs Leni Loud' which isn't far off the title as people wanted her to rot in prison to the point where some suggested the death penalty. In the case evidence was shown in court and the defence stood no chance, Leni Loud was found guilty of Fraud and the sentence.

"Leni Loud, you are sentenced to 10 years prison as well as payment of $1.5 million, as well as this, whoever the father of the baby that is yet to be born will gain full custody of the baby which we know of and will inform them when they get back from their service, the information will be kept secret from you until we see it fit to tell you" said the judge

Leni was escorted out of the court in tears, she had lost everything and the baby was to be taken away and she was pretty much never gonna see it again.

Leni was thrown on a prison bus and taken to prison which was a maximum security prison which she was escorted by armed guards to avoid being pelted by the general public.


	8. Chapter 8: Twins and the father revealed

**Here we go**

Leni didn't adapt well to the maximum security prison, she wasn't very strong and was used for other prisoners gains including the picking up the soap.

Leni gave birth to a pair of twins named Brian and Katomi (she wanted a Japanese sounding name for the girl) which she named which she was allowed to have one last look before they were both taken away, she took the sepreation miserably and went mad.

Lee ended up getting his left leg blown off in Somalia which ended his rugby league (briefly) and military career, he was lucky as he was the only survivor of his unit which was ambushed. After getting home Lee found out about what happened to Leni which made him feel upset, 10 years he has to go without seeing his love. luckily he got a prothsetic leg which allowed to get back into playing rugby league again, this time for the Bradford Bulls, although he remained very good at rugby league and scored a try every game, he was never able to regain the speed he had before having his leg amputated.

Chaz was the unluckiest, he didn't survive Afghanistan and shot in friendly fire.

One night, Lee got a knock on the door and he opened to find Kerry the child protective services lady holding a baby carrier.

"Hello is this Lee Pontogate" said Kerry

"Yes" said Lee

"Well according to test results, you are the father of Lenis children, congratulations" said Kerry

Lee couldn't believe it, they were his children, but he questioned one thing "What do you mean by the word children" said Lee

"Well Leni gave birth to twins, naming them Brian and Katomi, here you go" said Kerry handing over the children

Lee recieved the children and after signing a document, closed the door only to start raising the children

on his own for 10 years

And after that, the two will be back to together


End file.
